


It's warm

by personalfreakshow



Category: Free!, anime free
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Full Moon, Hotel Rooms, Kisses, M/M, Short, fluffedy fluff fluff, its pathetic, movies - Freeform, or at three am, post show, read it after angst or smut so you feel better, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalfreakshow/pseuds/personalfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love feels warm. At night. When watching a Horror-movie. At fullmoon. In a Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> I have not posted in aaaaggeees. But yeah. there's Phanfic coming up. It will be multiple chaps. And Long.

It’s dark out there. Really dark. He isn’t paying attention to the movie, but there is somebody getting brutally murdered on the screen, just in the corner of his eyes. Rin squeals a bit next to him, burying his face into Haru’s neck. He can’t hide that little smile that is creeping up inside of him, spreading his chest with warmth. He loves these evenings, or nights, where they lie in bed in one of those many hotel rooms, watch movies and just shut it all out. Shut out the fact that they have to race that week. Shut out that they still haven’t told their friends, even though it’s been nearly two years.

The moon is really beautiful. Not as nice as water, but just as cool and calming. Cold. Pale. There are hardly any stars visible now, but the moon is full, reflecting light into their faces. The pale light is just enough to make out the pale red colour of Rin’s hair, the white and blue blankets and bed sheets, the giant blue cushions. Even though the hotel room is actually gigantic, with huge windows on every wall, it seems small and comfy now that he’s snuggled into bed with this huge cry-baby dork, which he loves. Just a bit more than mackerel, and just a bit more than swimming. Rin is warm.

He really has found a dream now, but that dream isn’t to win or to swim, its simply to be by Rin’s side on all of those travels. His dream is to travel the world and visit it’s pools, together with the person he loves. It’s a real dream. It’s warm.

“Haru.” It’s barely a murmur over the faint music of the Horror-Movie and the tremendous silence around them. “Are you asleep already?”   
“No…” He mumbles, turning his face to look into Rin’s large eyes.   
“How can you not pay attention towards a movie like _this_ one?!”   
Is it that hard to believe? There are several things much nicer than the movie in this room, at this very moment. One of them is Rin, with bed-hair, wearing a shirt that is perfectly fit for his wide shoulders and muscles, and far too big, red boxers. Another is Rin’s giant Hoodie, with Haru has stolen from him and is now hiding in. The pale light of the Moon outside, tiny fairy lights above the bed, a dozen warm and fluffy cushions to snuggle into and so many other things.

Rin shakes his head and turns off the TV, shifting and laving both of his arms around Haru. Haru just lies there, resting his head onto Rin’s chest, and staring at the moon a little longer.   
“The others would love this room.” He says, just casually. He looks up at Rin, and pecks the taller boy’s lips quickly, before pulling him down for a longer kiss. After a few moments of kissing in the moonlight, which is just as ridiculous as it sounds, he hears Rin saying something. Very, very quietly. It sends a tiny shiver down Haru’s spine.   
“Would you want them to be here?” He didn’t expect anything like that. He has to think about it. There is nobody he would rather be with than Rin, but sometimes he does wish their old friends would come to travel with them a bit. This is not one of these moments though. This moment belongs just to Rin and him. It’s a warm moment, that only they share.   
“Not now. No.” he says and rests his head on Rin’s chest once again.

He likes the warmth that comes with cuddling. The warmth that comes with Rin. Rin is a (not so) tiny oven, that Haru always has with him. It still feels the same as he described “love” all the way back when he was a kid. Love is warm.


End file.
